


The Use of Neckties

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Teasing, The Chimeriad Is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: Gaius thinks Wingul looks good in a suit. Wingul thinks he should focus on other things.





	The Use of Neckties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amanelwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanelwitch/gifts).

Gaius had only started buttoning his shirt when Wingul entered the room. He was holding a clipboard and shuffling through the documents with a focused expression. “I have prepared your speech for tonight’s meeting,” he was saying. “You can review it in the train. I suppose you…” He trailed off when he looked up and his gaze fell on Gaius’ still exposed chest.

Gaius let out a small smirk, for he knew exactly what had interrupted his right hand’s thoughts. Pretending to straighten his shirt, he opened it a little wider, his eyes scrutinizing the other man’s face for any change of expression. He was not disappointed. Wingul’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked up to meet his stare, and he carefully set the clipboard aside before he spoke again.

“Are you not ready yet? We are going to be late if you do not stop dallying.” His tone was as cutting as his remark, but Gaius was no fool. He had caught the way his cheeks had taken a slightly pinker hue.

Chuckling to himself, he resumed his task. “You could just say I look good, you know. It won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was Wingul’s deadpan reply.

“_You_ look good,” Gaius continued, unfazed, while putting on his waistcoat. He did not miss the way Wingul’s lips twitched.

Although he was partly teasing him, he meant what he said. Wingul looked quite dashing in his black suit. It had taken Gaius some time to get used to the Elympion style when they had first arrived in Trigleph, and in a way he still missed the familiarity of Auj Oulian fashion, but over time he had come to share the opinion that Elympion suits were particularly fitting for formal occasions—such as the dinner party they were about to attend with a number of Elympion ministers to celebrate the peace treaty. And Wingul, it turned out, wore suits like he had spent all his life here.

“I like the tie,” he added, eyeing the touch of lavender that was coloring his otherwise monochrome look.

Wingul instinctively reached for his necktie and smoothed it over self-consciously. In that moment, Gaius had the sudden thought that he might even like it better on the ground.

“Can you pass me mine?” He changed the subject. “It’s over there on the chest of drawers.”

Without a word, Wingul picked it up and brought it to him. However, Gaius had other ideas.

“Actually, could you help me put it on?”

“You can do it yourself.”

“You’re better at tying knots than I am,” he argued.

Wingul raised his eyebrows at that, but complied. He passed the tie around his collar and started working on the knot. His gestures were brisk and calculated, and Gaius wished he were a bit slower, to savor the moment. Wingul, on the other hand, did not seem amused.

“Wipe that smug smile off your face,” he muttered, “your intentions are way too obvious.”

“Oh? What do you suppose they are?”

Wingul shot him a scathing look, but replied nonetheless. “You are enjoying the proximity. You would rather waste precious time on whatever fantasy is fleeting through your mind at the moment than focus on what you are going to say to the Elympion officials. This is highly inappropriate.”

He had counted on his right hand’s ability to read his mind, though he had hoped that he would take his suggestion more playfully, but Wingul being a harsh critic was not unexpected either. He was a stickler for protocol, after all.

“You are unfit of your title, Your Highness,” he added with a scowl. “In fact…” He abruptly tightened the knot tightly—much more tightly than was comfortable. Gaius let out a small gasp in surprise. “Perhaps I should get rid of you right now and take your place.”

Gaius’ smile did not falter. If anything, it grew wider. “If you want to assassinate me, do it properly. Ties are not meant to be used that way.”

“Indeed…” Now smirking, Wingul loosened the knot and adjusted it so that it fit Gaius’ neck perfectly. “I actually know a better use for them…”

He let his hand trail down the necktie until he was holding its end, then looked up and locked eyes with Gaius, who only had a split second to wonder what he was planning now before he pulled on the tie sharply. Taken by surprise, Gaius was brought forward, and for a moment he thought he was about to lose his balance, but Wingul kept him from stumbling with his free hand. He could not, however, prevent the movement of his head towards him, but when he tilted his face to meet his lips with his own, Gaius realized that was exactly what he was aiming for.

“Now who’s being inappropriate?” he muttered, straightening up. Wingul tugged on the tie again and brought their lips together once more to silence him. This time he let them linger, relishing the sensation. He put his hands on Wingul’s hips and pressed his body against his. He was warm, and the fabric smooth under his hands.

Wingul was stroking his cheek with his free hand, and the touch sent shivers down his throat. He wanted more—to kiss him fully, tongue against tongue, with passion; to slip his hands under his shirt and caress his skin—no, to remove the whole suit altogether and kiss every part of his body…

But he refrained from making a move and just stood there, rooted in place, letting Wingul peck his lips softly, chastely. It was like time had stopped; all that mattered was their embrace, and the feeling of the other’s mouth on their own.

They were so lost in the moment that they did not hear the knock, nor the sound of Presa opening the door. It was only when she cleared her throat to catch their attention that they noticed she was there.

To Gaius’ chagrin, Wingul reacted immediately and tore himself from him, straightening his pose and asking her what she wanted, as if she had not just caught them in a compromising position.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said sweetly, “but we were wondering if you were ready. We are going to be late if we don’t leave right now.”

“We are ready,” Gaius replied. “Wingul was helping me put on my necktie.”

She fought hard to keep a straight expression when she replied. “Of course.” She gave him a small bow and exited the room quickly.

“You missed your chance to order her to keep it from the others,” Wingul remarked after the door closed.

“Let them talk,” Gaius shrugged. “It is not like they don’t already know…”

“I would rather avoid Agria’s quips, personally,” Wingul sighed.

He walked to the bed and picked up Gaius’ jacket to help him put it on.

“I’m afraid I didn’t pay enough attention during your lesson about the use of ties,” Gaius told him as he was patting his shoulders to flatten the jacket. “You’ll have to teach me again when we come back.”

“Certainly,” Wingul replied. Then, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear in a tone that sent a quiver down his spine. “I was barely getting started.”

The dinner party was going to be agonizingly long.

**Author's Note:**

> Presa escaped the room as quickly as possible before she burst out laughing and ran to Agria to tell her what she just saw. Of course, Agria then proceeded to make jabs at Wingul during the whole evening.


End file.
